Taylor Swift Songs
by Tasha-Reidxx
Summary: This is a series of song fics from Taylor Swifts three albums: Taylor Swift, Fearless and speak now.   It goes in alphabetical order of the songs!  REVIEW
1. A place in this world

Chapter 1- A place in this world

Hola!

Well, this is a series of song fics from Taylor Swifts albums: Taylor Swift, Fearless and Speak Now.

All the songs in alphabetical order

Enjoy my readers….enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what I want,<strong>

**So don't ask me, cause I'm still trying to figure it out.**  
><strong>Don't know what's down this road,<strong>  
><strong>I'm just walking.<strong>  
><strong>Trying to see through the rain coming down.<strong>  
><strong>Even though I'm not the only one,<strong>  
><strong>that feels the way I do.<strong>

Today at school was ambitions day. The teachers asked me what I wanted to do when I'm older. Well news flash Mr Sweet, I'm a teenager. I don't know what I'm going to do tomorrow let alone In a cople years time…

I don't know where I'm going in life. My life is trapped in rain, endless rain and pain. I'm a goth girl who speaks to loudly, and is a bit annoying…

Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.  
>I'll be strong, I'll be wrong,<br>Oh, but life goes on.  
>Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.<p>

Truth is I've been alone. Alone since the beginning of this stupid school. But I act strong, and I admit sometimes I do wrong. Like I got arrested a few times with Jerome…

But I'm a teenage girl, trying to find a place somewhere.

**Got the radio on, my old blue jeans,**  
><strong>And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve. Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine.<strong>  
><strong>Can you tell me what more do i need?<strong>  
><strong>And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah,<strong>  
><strong>but that's okay.<strong>

When I'm alone I do differently.

I listen to music, and dance around in colourful outfits and blue jeans.

I'm not actually goth, I just like to stand out…

I feel lucky when the sun shines, and un lucky when there's rain…

**Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.**  
><strong>I'll be strong, I'll be wrong,<strong>  
><strong>Oh, but life goes on.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.<strong>

I'm alone, nobody really talks to me. Except Sibuna.

God, even my parents don't care…

They shipped me off to a old building without saying goodbye…

They acted wrongly.

I've gone through phases, girly-girl, tomboy, goth, and I don't fit in with those…

I'm just trying to find a place in this world.

**Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission,**  
><strong>but I'm ready to fly.<strong>

**Im alone, on my own, and that's all i know.**  
><strong>Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, but life goes on.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I'm alone, on my own,<strong>  
><strong>and that's all i know.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world.<strong>

Okay yes, I'm trying to hard, but I'm still trying.

I don't wanna grow up, I just want to fly…

By fly I mean, be free, fly away from cruelness, and evil.

And one day I will find a place in this world

**Oh, I'm just a girl.**  
><strong>Oh, I'm just a girl.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, oh.<strong>  
><strong>Oh, I'm just a girl.<strong>


	2. All Night Diner

**_I wake up, I stretch out_**  
><strong><em>I wonder what you're doing right now<em>**  
><em><strong><em>Yeah, I slept<em> in my make-up again**_  
><em><strong>Tell myself I must be crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thinking about him<strong>_  
><em><strong>I find myself something decent to wear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Take the towel out of my hair<strong>_  
><em><strong>About that time, you called me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'm reminded <strong>_  
><em><strong>Without you I'd be<strong>_

It seems to be a habit now. Me. Acting like a slut.

Like I know it all. When truth is, I know I don't know everything.

I think about you, as i wake up.

I feel the crustiness of my eyelashes- I forgot to take of my mascara, amd eyeshadow. Again.

After I shower, I find decent clothes.

And I sit on the edge of my bed.

Without you Mick Campbell I wouldn't even have a home, or a job, or friends.

_**A stranger in an all night diner**_  
><em><strong>Waiting for a love to find her<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lonely like a harbor light that's never seen a boat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a line in an old love letter <strong>_  
><em><strong>No one ever wrote<strong>_

I'd be alone.

Fabian has Nina, I get that.

Trixie has 'hoagie' breath.

Mick, I felt alone- and you saved me.

I sat at the school canteen, by myself while 'The Sibuna's' ate lunch at their own bench.

You had juat gotten back from Austaralia, and had no clue, about the mystery.

So you sat with me.

I was waiting. Waiting for someone like you.

_**I go to work, work all day**_  
><em><strong>I'm a walking tape recorder<strong>_  
><em><strong>of everything you say<strong>_  
><em><strong>Walk to the car, dig out my keys<strong>_  
><em><strong>Start thinking if<strong>_  
><em><strong>You were with anyone but me<strong>_

I work, for the Police Department- technically.

Okay, I answer phones, and transfer problems to Police Officers.

Same thing.

I drove there and started thinking.

What if you hadn't sat with me?

_**I'd be a stranger in an all night diner**_  
><em><strong>Waiting for a love to find her<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lonely like a harbor that's never seen a boat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just a line in an old love letter<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one ever wrote<strong>_

Easy.

I'd be alone.

A invisible.

Outcast

A simple line in a sappy old love letter , no one ever read

_**There you are**_  
><em><strong>On the street<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just standing there <strong>_  
><em><strong>Waiting on me I<strong>_  
><em><strong>I show you my new shoes <strong>_  
><em><strong>You say you love them <strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby without you<strong>_

It's my lunch break, and I promised to meet you at Starbucks

I see you, at the end of the street.

You compliment me.

Notice my new shoes, and say you love them.

Oh, Mick, what would I ever do without you?

_**I'd be a stranger in an all night diner**_  
><em><strong>Waiting for a love to find her <strong>_  
><em><strong>Lonely like a harbor that's never seen a boat<strong>_  
><em><strong>Just a line in an old love letter<strong>_  
><em><strong>No one ever wrote<strong>_

I'd be alone.

Waiting for you to come to me.

_**I wake up, I stretch out**_

__  
><em><strong>I wonder what you're doing right now<strong>_

__

* * *

><p><p>

Long time since i updated this one.

Okay, so I am so bad at writing song-fics, right?

Review please!

Credit for these lyrics go to my sister. 

__


	3. Ain't nothin' about you

**_I'm back!_**

**_Sorry I did not mention it in my last chapter, but it was Amber. _**

**_I guess I chose her as someone who was so insecure and wanted to be noticed, so she did all those things- and Mick was basically her saviour. _**

**_Although I am now a massive Amfie fan_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ain't nothin' about you<em>**

**The way you look, the way you laugh,**

**The way you love with all you have**

**There ain't nothing about you**

**That don't do something for me**

**The way you kiss, the way you cry,**

**The way you move when you walk by**

**There's ain't nothing about you**

**That don't do something for me**

Fabian Rutter. This names just sends shivers down my spine.

The way you look at me with those puppy dog eyes, and the way you laugh.

And you love so passionately. You put your everything into everything you do-playing gutair, solving the riddles...loving me.

There is nothing. I repeat _nothing_ that can make me stop loving you.

The way you kiss me, with passion...I always feel sparks fly

When you cried after your dog died...I couldn't stop myself from crying too.

Fabian, there is nothing about you, that isn't good enough for me.

**Once I thought that love was something I could never do**

**Never knew that I could feel this much**

**But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you**

**Is more than a reaction to your touch**

**It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough**

I grew up in California, where love was non existant in my eyes.

No love lasted forever.

That's what I thought, until I met you

I never knew my heart could beat so fast, or that my words could get jumbled up.

Whenever your hand brushed against mine, as we walked extra close to lessons

Whenever you looked at me and smiled.

I felt jolts of electricity.

You're like nutella... I just cannot get enough.

**The way you look, the way you laugh,**

**The way you love with all you have**

**There ain't nothing about you**

**That don't do something for me**

**The way you kiss, the way you cry,**

**The way you move when you walk by**

**There's ain't nothing about you**

**That don't do something for me**

I love you Fabian. Not just for your looks, or the way you kiss me.

But because, you're you.

Your laugh changes all the time.

Your eyes sparkle all the time.

You're smarter than any man I know.

And I Love You.

**In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows**

**That never knocked me off my feet**

**All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go**

**And baby it's no mystery**

**Why I surrender**

**Boy you got everything**

****I admit there was someone before you, but he's gone now. When we broke up..

Well let's say I faced a heavy blow to the heart.

He used me, and I found it very hard to love after that.

That's why after josh, love was non-existant.

And believe me, at times I wanted to hate you because you made me feel so alive.

But then I surrender to you.

And love you some more

**The way you look, the way you laugh,**

**The way you love with all you have,**

**There ain't nothing about you**

**That don't do something for me**

**The way you kiss, the way you cry,**

**The way you move when you walk by**

**There's ain't nothing about you**

**That don't do something for me**

That time when you took me to the school field, just me and you

You kissed me and held me

And we watched the sun go down...

With you I'm always on Cloud 9.

**I love your attitude, All your tattoos,**

**Your every thought**

**Your smile, you lips**

**And boy the list goes on and on and on**

I'm the only one who knows, but secretly you have a small attitude

And one small tatoo of a gutair pick,

It would take a lifetime to list all the good things about you

**The way you look, the way you laugh,**

**The way you love with all you have,**

**There's ain't nothing about you**

**That don't do something for me**

**The way you kiss, the way you cry,**

**The way you move when you walk by**

**There's ain't nothing 'bout you**

**That don't do something for me**

It was hard at Graduation, when I told you I had to go back to the States to enroll in California Local University.

And you surprised me one week later, saying you transfered to CLU

You moved in next door.

**The way you look, the way you laugh,**

**The way you love with all you have,**

**Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive**

**Right now I think you see**

**There ain't nothin' about you**

**That don't do something for me**

Three years later and I'm walking down the aisle.

Amber's behind me, holding white lilies.

We swore to love eachother for ever

And that's what we're gonna do.

Because you make me feel alive

* * *

><p>Blurgh. That was bad. None of it made any sense...but whatever.<p>

That was Nina's thoughts on why she loves Fabian.. And the last two bits were just my fillers

Is CLU even real?

Review!

~Tasha


	4. Replies to comments :

**_Answers to comments on Chapter 1: A Place In This World_**

**_Fabes999: A Place In This World_**

**_Me27: Thank You!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Answers to comments on chapter 2: All Night Diner<em>**

**_Jamber111: Thanks so much! :D_**

**_Fabina11: Yep, it was. And thanks :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Answers to comments on Chapter 3-Ain't nothin' about you<em>**

**_Oragami: It's not on an album, she sang it when she was like 13. I think it was sent as a demo album to her producers- but it never got published :)_**

**_UraniaSibuna: Umm... Well, i'm sorry? I loVe Amber, but like I said In my mind she's insecure. And that's my opinion. _**

**_Jamber111: Thank You :)_**


End file.
